prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Lynn
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Brad Rheingans Eddie Sharkey | debut = March 23, 1988 | retired = March 23, 2013 }} Jeremy "Jerry" Lynn (June 12, 1963) is an American retired professional wrestler. He has worked for promotions such as World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), and Ring of Honor (ROH). Lynn is a two-time world heavyweight champion, having held both the ECW World Heavyweight Championship and ROH World Championship on one occasion. Other championships held by Lynn in his career include the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship, TNA X Division Championship (twice), NWA World Tag Team Championship (twice) and WWA Light Heavyweight Championship. In December 2012, sports journalist Dave Meltzer described Lynn as "one of the most underrated workers of the last quarter century". Lynn retired from professional wrestling in March 2013, exactly 25 years after his career began. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Cradle Piledriver **Tornado DDT **Sunset Bomb **Air Raid Crash **Inverted Gory Special *'Nicknames' **"Dynamic" **"New F'n Show" *'Tag teams and stables' **The Network *'Wrestlers trained' **Joe Doering **Van Miller *'Theme music' **“Fear” by Dale Oliver (TNA) **“Replica” by Fear Factory (ECW) **“Scapegoat” by Fear Factory (ECW, IWA MS, ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Champion(1 time) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Champion(1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Champion(1 time) *'IWA East Coast' **IWA East Coast Heavyweight Champion(1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion(1 time) *'New Era Pro Wrestling' **NEPW Triple Crown Champion(1 time) *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Heavyweight Champion(1 time) **NYWC Interstate Champion(1 time) **NYWC Hi-Fi Champion(1 time) *'Pro Wrestling America' **PWA Light Heavyweight Champion (3 time) **PWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Lightning Kid *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Television Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA X-Division Champion (2 time) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Amazing Red (1), AJ Styles (1) *'United States Wrestling Organization' **USWO Television Champion(1 time) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Jerry Lynn's event history External links *Jerry Lynn profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1963 births Category:1988 debuts Category:2013 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:!Bang! alumni Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:All Access Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Gateway Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Alliance of Wrestling Athletes alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling America alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:WWF Light Heavyweight Champions Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Can-Am Rising alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Destination Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions